1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a communication technology, more particularly to a network communication system and a network communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of the computer technology and the Internet, cloud computing applications are increasingly popular. In a cloud operation network, a user is able to use resources for calculation, data access and storage provided by the cloud operation without needing to know the location and other details of infrastructures for calculation. A device having lower operation capability (for example, a cell phone) is able to process data by using the resources of other computers in the cloud network, so that the device can provide functions that can only be executed by a computer having high operation capability (for example, a server).
The cloud network is provided with numerous network elements (for example, switches or routers). The network elements are connected to physical machines and nearby network elements, for rapidly transferring network packets to implement the cloud network. Conventionally, a core network element located in the center of the cloud network and an edge network element directly coupled to the physical machines need to record media access control (MAC) addresses of every virtual machine in the cloud network. Each network element requires a large and rapidly accessible memory to store the virtual machine addresses. This is rather expensive. The core and edge network elements of the cloud network are connected relatively to the physical machines. Currently, it is possible to reduce the memory space (for example, a Content Addressable Memory (CAM)) of the core network element for recording the virtual machine addresses through Transparent
Interconnect of Lots of Links (TRILL). Nevertheless, edge network elements still require significant memory space.
Specifically, the edge network element has to record the MAC addresses of all of the virtual machines in a plurality of physical servers connected to the edge network element. Accordingly, the edge network element has to have memory space sufficient to store MAC addresses of all of the virtual machines. Therefore, as the number of virtual machines increases, memory costs increase because more network addresses need to be recorded.